cuando las niñas buenas beben
by Yamii Nara
Summary: A Hinata no le pareció mala idea beber un poco de sake junto con sus amigos, solo que ella no contaba con el efecto que podría producirle el alcohol. Los borrachos no dicen mentiras. "Siiiiii Neji-niisaaaan, muuuuy do lo sucedido esa noche casi traumatica, declaraciones, verdades, destrucción y besos. RE-ESCRITO!


los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: buenas mis conejitos! Esta es la primer historia que publique en fanfic, leyéndola me di cuenta de los muchos errores de ortografía que tenia, decidí re-escribirlo y acá esta. Espero lo disfruten!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Cuando las niñas buenas beben-

No estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero como todos sus amigos se habían reunido y bebían, no le pareció mala idea una copita.

Estaban en Barba Q , celebrando el cumpleaños de Lee, todos comían, bebían y charlaban animosamente. Entre tanto escándalo el único que noto el creciente estado de Hinata fue el genio Nara Shikamaru quien la observo, ella reía, hablaba abiertamente y el rojizo de sus mejillas no era por su timidez sino por el alcohol.

-Que problemático. Dijo mientras codeaba a Neji y le decía al oído del estado de ebriedad de su prima, este se horrorizo al pensar lo que su tío le haría si la viera así, sudo frio.

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?. Pregunto acercándose hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

-Siiiiii Neji-niisaaaan, muuuuy biiieeeen. Arrastraba las letras. – Deja de llamarme Hinata-sama, dime Hinata, HI-NA-TA. Continuo hablando mientras tomaba la boca de su primo para que él dijera su nombre.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la extraña imagen, pero Ino vio su oportunidad de sacar información que a una Hinata sobria no le daría nunca, se acerco a ella.

-Déjala Neji, ella está bien. Y lo pecho un poco para que se apartara; allí las demás feminas del grupo (incluyendo a Temari que estaba junto a sus hermanos celebrando) supieron las intenciones de su rubia amiga y se lanzaron disimuladas miradas que los genios de Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji no dejaron pasar, algo planeaban y la victima iba a ser Naruto o eso creyeron, el pelilargo se preocupo, el pelirrojo las observaba de modo analítico y el Nara negaba con la cabeza murmurando un "problemático"

-Y dime Hina ,¿cómo van las cosas con Naruto?. Pregunto Ino descuidadamente mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata y la miraba directo a los ojos.

-No van. Contesto secamente, haciendo que un Naruto de por si confundido se atragante, todos la miraron expectantes.

-Como, ¿que no van?, si tu le confesaste tus sentimientos. Se sorprendió Tenten, esta vez los atragantados fueron Neji y Kiba.

-así fue pero él está ocupado entrenando. A todos les pareció normal.- o buscando a Sasuke-baka . Los presentes asintieron…un momento Hinata dijo "baka". –o corriendo tras las faldas de la tsundere cabeza de chicle. Todos quedaron en blanco.

-¿Que acabas de decir Hinata?. Interrogo Choji

-Yo no sé si Naruto-kun no quiere corresponderme o es muy baka, seguro ya se le olvido mi declaración. Rio fuertemente mientras bebía otra copa de sake.- o tal vez sigue esperando a que Sakura se decida, no la entiendo. Decía agitando el vaso vacio y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.-tiene un hombre fuerte, valiente, sexi que la ama con todo su ser, sigo corriendo atrás del que intento matarla.

Todos giraron a ver la expresión de Sakura, la cual estaba en blanco, con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

– es como Tenten. Agrego.- una eterna enamorada de un chico serio y frio. La nombrada se ruborizo a más no poder. –pero mi Neji-niisan ha mejorado con los años, ahora es más accesible. Terminaba de decir mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su primo para abrazarlo con mucho afecto, todos estallaron en risas, incluso Shino y a Gaara se le escaparon unas leves risitas, Hinata los miro con furia.

-No sé porque ustedes. Los señales. –se burlan de mi niisan, siendo que tu. Señalo a Shino. –siempre te quejas de que te dejan atrás o no te prestan atención cuando tu ni te esfuerzas es cambiar eso y tu. Señalo a Gaara. –as mejorado bastante. Dijo pensativa, buscando con que criticarlo.-pero aun te falta. Concluyo, su compañero de equipo se unió a Sakura mientras Gaara asentía dándole la razón.

-Ino fue más inteligente. Volvió a hablar acomodando su espalda en el pecho de Neji como si fuera una silla y tomando un mechón de su cabello para trenzarlo. – ella ya olvido a Sasuke, el problema es que no se decide por Sai o Kiba. Los miro fijamente, analizando. – Sai es tan gay. Y así Hinata acabo con el equipo siete, el dibujante abandono este mundo quedando igual que sus compañeros.- y Kiba es tan… tan… Kiba.

-¿Qué es ser tan kiba?, ¿es malo?. Preguntaba desolado él chico, que recibió un ladrido de Akamaru como respuesta.

-yo te sugiero que no te acerques a Shikamaru por que Temari te mandara a volar con su abanico. A Ino se le salió el alma del cuerpo, mientras una ruborizada Temari trataba de cubrir a Shikamaru para que sus hermanos no lo golpearan. La heredera Hyuga que los miraba agrego.

-jajajajaja, no sé porque la cuidan ahora jajaja, que ya está embarazada jajaja. CRACK.

Todos los anteriormente en shock despertaron, sintiendo el instinto asesino de dos de los hermanos de la arena, los cuales se tiraron sobre el Nara, inmediatamente Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Naruto, Sai y Choji se lanzaron sobre ellos para intentar evitar un asesinato. Sakura, Ino y Tenten sujetaban a una desconcertada Temari y una borracha y divertida Hinata.

-Kage bunshi no jutsu.

-Funeral del desierto.

-Ocho trigramas ciento veintiocho palmas.

-Jutsu posesión de sombras.

-Fuerte remolino de la hoja.

-Imitación imagen súper bestia.

-Jutsu secreto: esfera de insectos.

-Colmillo sobre colmillo.

-Jutsu de marioneta.

-Bola de tanque humano.

Gritaron a todo pulmón, 10 minutos después el restaurant estaba destruido y los chicos arrodillados pidiendo perdón, de fondo las chicas observaban.

-Creo que no es la forma en la que planeabas contarlo a tus hermanos. Confesaba una apenada Tenten.

-El resultado hubiera sido el mismo, es mas creo que si los chicos no hubieran estado aquí mis hermanos dejaban sin padre a mi hijo. Contestaba una sonriente Temari y acariciaba su vientre.

-tengo la sensación de que ser la culpable de esto. Dijo Hinata, después se encogió de hombros y mordió un pedazo de carne que sabe Hashirama de donde saco.

-Fuiste tú la que abrió la boca. Le critico Ino.

-Fue tu pregunta la que desato el desastre, así que cierra el pico Ino-cerda!. Grito una colérica Sakura.

-Como me llamaste frentesota.

Los gritos alertaron a los chicos que corrieron para evitar otra tragedia.

-Esto termina aquí, todo mundo a su casa. Ordeno un siempre imponente el kazekage.

-Bueno si como sea. Decía Hinata mientras dando saltitos (que hicieron a los hombres mirar sus pechos descaradamente, bueno no tan descaradamente por su bien) se dirigía a Neji al cual tomo por la mano y comenzó a arrastras a la mansión Hyuga. Paró en seco y volteo, soltó a su primo que quedo parado observándola volver con sus amigos, camino hasta estar al frente de Naruto, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, apenas una inocente unión de labios llena de devoción y ternura.

-Para ayudarte a decidir. Dijo, le guiño un ojo, camino hasta llegar a un inconsciente Neji al cual levanto del suelo y comenzó a arrastrar, dejando atrás a un grupo de amigos en blanco que no termina de entender todo lo sucedido esa noche casi traumática.

Declaraciones, verdades, destrucción y besos, son cosas que pasan cuando las niñas buenas beben.

000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
